Pharaoh
by Omnicloud
Summary: Vegeta gets transported back to ancient Egypt along with the other Z fighters. it has romance, drama humor, and all that good stuff. Let me know what you think!
1. The Idea

Chapter One  
  
"Mom do I really have to study?" Gohan asked as he followed his mother into the small kitchen. Chi Chi rolled her eyes and looked down at her sixteen year old son. He was growing up to look more and more like his father before him; his black eyes were gentle and pleading as he scratched his short black hair that seemed to be naturally spiked.  
  
"Of course you have to study! I don't want you to grow up to be a gangster like your father! Is that so wrong?" Chi Chi asked as she shook her son back and forth. Gohan endured his mother's mood swing for several seconds until she released his shoulders. She was no longer as young as she had been and wrickles were forming around her dull eyes, raising a sayajin son had had its effects on her as she breathed in deeply.  
  
"But Egypt is a thing of the past! You need to move on mom." Chi Chi stopped dead in her tracks with her shoulders tensing. Gohan began to back up as he felt his mother's ki raise, although she was older she still had a fire burning deep inside of her that he always seemed to be able to draw out.  
  
"One, two, ten!" Chi Chi turned around showing her face that had taken on a violent shade of red. Gohan's pupils began to pulsate as he looked up at his mother that was coming closer to him with heavy footsteps. "Your father grew up with out an education and look what happened to him, he's dead! Do you want to die!? That can be arranged may I mind you!"  
  
"I'm sorry mom." Gohan studdered as he backed away. "I am looking forward to studying about Egypt." He then turned and in a dead sprint ran to his room. When he reached the door he quickly shut it and took a deep breath, he now knew not to cross his mother again. Gosh dad, how you could handle her and live? He leaned against the door and looked at the desk directly across from him, on it was a pencil with several piles of paper on the brown wood top.  
  
He sighed and took a seat in front of the desk as he had done so many times before. He understood why his mother wanted him to study, but he didn't understand why so much. He held his pencil in between his fingers and began to tap it on top of one of the papers impatiently, he knew that he would never be able to concentrate with the others training and having fun. He looked down at the notes he had taken and closed his eyes as he took a very deep breath.  
  
"This is going to be harder then I thought." Gohan said while he opened his eyes and grabbed one of the large books on top of a pile and set it in front of him. When he turned to the first page of the book he looked at a portrait of a pharoah that strangely ressembled Vegeta. Man Saiyajins were around then too? Gohan chuckled to himself as he turned to the next page after skimming the information.  
  
Gohan continued to tap his pencil under after several minutes he grunted in frustration. He read the information but couldn't keep any of it in and broke his pencil as he set it down onto the large text book.  
  
"If I am ever going to remember this stuff, I need to relate it to things I know now." Gohan thought to himself as he looked at the book once more. Okay so lets start here, Gohan thought as he turned back to page one. The Pharaoh was the ruler of the kingdom, usual proud and cruel. Gohan read from the text book. "Oh that's Vegeta, that would make Bulma the queen, and I guess that means that Trunks is the Prince."  
  
He then moved to the next page and read on, Priests would shave their heads and had sacred tattoos. "Krillin!" Gohan exclaimed, it fit his description surprisingly well, Krillin had been a monk and did save his head, up until recently when he had decided to grow it out for A-18.  
  
Warriors were highly regarded and protected the Pharaoh with their lives. "That's Mr. Piccolo and my dad." Gohan said smiling. His father and Piccilo were the two people above all he respected; each day he tried more and more to be like them, but was forced to study instead.  
  
"Gohan! Are you studying?" Chi Chi yelled from the other room.  
  
"Yes mom." Gohan replied. He then quickly began to read and relate the subject to his everyday life. "At least this makes it interesting."  
  
***  
  
Novi watched Gohan from the window and overheard his thoughts, she smiled cruelly as Vegeta did when he was about to kill an enemy or his son. Unlike her usual green armor she was in a brown tank top with black tight pants making her look extremly human. It wasn't in her nature to look completly mortal so rather then simply brown hair she had added a stripe of green and red to make her stand out.  
  
"Gohan my boy, I think you may be on to something..." She thought out loud as she walked away from the house and towards the city. She looked at the ground and she stroked her chin in deep contemplation.  
  
As soon as she was about to enter the forest her head shot up and a gleam reflected in her eyes as an idea entered her mind. She laughed as she continued to walk down the path, plotting her revenge against the Z-Fighters.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta walked out of the gravity room with a towel draped over one of his shoulders. His hair stood straight up as it had since he was a small child and was damp with sweat, it remained jet black with the exception of one hair next to his ear. Rather then his usual blue and white Saiyajin armor, he was in a very tight black wife beater that enhanced his upper body muscles, and a pair of black Nike snappy pants that were slightly baggy around his legs.  
  
Bulma walked around the corner just as Vegeta entered and smiled. She was in a tight red tank top that showed off a great deal of her upper body making the men rave, she was a mother but looked as if she was unmarried and younger then 25. Unlike her usual dress she was in a skin tight black skirt that revealed her curvy figure. Her blue hair was no longer permed or "Is that a gray hair I see?" Bulma asked as her Saiayjin mate as he walked past her. Vegeta looked puzzled until Bulma pointed at the single strand of gray hair. Vegeta's eyes seemed to widen as he stood perfectly still until panicing and running to the silver toaster, in his reflection he saw the single strand of grey hair.  
  
"What the hell?!" Vegeta exclaimed. He took two of his fingers and gently grabbed the hair to inspect it more carefully.  
  
"Don't get all anal about it Vegeta, it's called hair dye." Bulma said as she began to place the stack of dirty dishes in the dish washer. Living with two Saiyjins had its downfalls, one being the dishes, the other trying to keep one from killing the other.  
  
"It's all that brats fault!" Vegeta said growling. He began to regain his composure as Bulma walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He rolled his eyes and she kissed his cheek.  
  
"I think it's kinda sexy." Bulma said suductively as she bit her mate's ear.  
  
Vegeta purred and turned around as Bulma moved her arms around his neck. Vegeta lifted her to a seating position on the contour top with his hands on her thighs. She still knew how to cheer Vegeta up after all the years they had lived together, and neither one complained. Vegeta leaned over slowly and began to gently kiss her lips, Bulma returned the gesture as they began to kiss deeper and deeper until.  
  
"Dad, can Goten come over?" Trunks asked as he tugged on his fathers pants. Vegeta slowly looked down at his son, glaring at him violently.  
  
"Have I ever cared? Why are you always here, don't you go to school." Vegeta asked coldly.  
  
"I do go to school." Trunks said confused.  
  
"Well why aren't you there?" Vegeta asked as he moved away from Bulma unwillingly.  
  
Trunks gulped as his father stood before him. "Because it's Saturday."  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of Saturday school?!" Vegeta said loudly with a vein popping out of his forehead. "Go ahead. Go to his house!" Vegeta said as he moved back towards Bulma smirking in his usual manor. Their lips were about to touch when Vegeta felt a familiar tug on his pant leg, he opened his eyes and glared down at his son. "Why are you still here?!"  
  
"Sorry." Trunks said backing away from his father. He was terrified of him sometimes, but most were. "I was wondering if he could come here." Trunks added quietly.  
  
"No. Why don't you go and train in the gravity room."  
  
"That's great daddy!" Trunks said as he began to skip away. Vegeta rolled his eyes and turned to his mate once more, Bulma smiled slightly and re-wrapped her arms around his muscular neck. They leaned towards each other until Vegeta felt a tug on his pant leg, again.  
  
"What do you want now?!" Vegeta said holding himself back from killing his son.  
  
"Well can Goten come over?" Trunks asked.  
  
"It's ok honey, sure. Hey why don't you go to Goten's?" Bulma said remaining on the contour top.  
  
"Because Chi Chi is in a bad mood."  
  
"That woman is always in a bitchy mood." Vegeta said as Trunks went to the refrigerator and took out the carton of milk. Vegeta snarled loudly realizing that he wasn't going to be able to "play" with his mate as he saw his son making himself comfortable in the kitchen. He let go of his mate and returned to the gravity room to train some more and release his frustration.  
  
Bulma sighed and jumped off the contour top and sat next to her eight year old son. In all honesty she wanted her son to go away too, but she was much better at hiding it then Vegeta. She handed Trunks a chocolate chip cookie and took a sip of his milk.  
  
"Are you going to call Goten?" Bulma asked her son.  
  
"No, I don't feel like having him over anymore." With that Trunks continued to eat his cookie and drink his milk.  
  
Bulma got a wicked look on her face as she began to trace the top of the milk glass with her finger. "I think that I am going to take a little trip to the gravity room." Bulma said as she stood and ran towards the chamber.  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes and continued to eat his cookie. "Dad said I could use the gravity room didn't he?" Trunks asked himself, he knew that this wasn't something that his father did very often and decided he would take advantage of it. "Maybe I will call Goten." 


	2. House Theropy

Chapter Two  
  
Vegeta stormed into the house while putting his wife beater on, following closely behind him was Bulma who's clothes were ruffled with tangled hair. She began to button her top as she walked beside Vegeta with a very frantic look in her eye.  
  
"They didn't know honey. They didn't mean to." Bulma said as she tried to draw Vegeta's attention towards her. The Saiyajin prince continued starring in front of him as he walked towards Trunks room with a look of pure madness in his eyes.  
  
"The brat has crossed me for the last time!" Vegeta said turning the corner approaching his destination with increasing speed. Bulma grabbed Vegeta's arm and began to pull him the other way in an effort to stop him... She knew that it wouldn't work but it might make him come to his senses.  
  
"Vegeta come on, they are eight and seven years old. Don't kill our only son!" Bulma pleaded as she continued to tug.  
  
"When he is dead we can make another one, with out interruptions." Vegeta yelled as Trunks' room came into view. Bulma closed her eyes as Vegeta pushed open the door, knocking it off it's hinges.  
  
"Goten, Trunks RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Bulma screamed as she continued to try to hold back her mate, sure enough in the corner of Trunks' room were both the demi Saiayjins trembling with pure terror. Trunks had never seen his dad this angry before and didn't want to know what would happen when Vegeta got a hold of them considering he has heard of what his father had done to much more powerful beings.  
  
"Trunks I don't wanna die! I haven't even kissed a girl yet!" Goten said as he held on to his best friend.  
  
"I haven't.. well.." Trunks thought out loud, "I wanna live!" They both embraced each other tightly as a massive shadow began to cover them. "I'm sorry Goten, I didn't think that it would end like this." Trunks held back the tears, he had his pride as well, being the son of a king he knew that he couldn't cry in front of his father, even if he was insane with anger.  
  
Vegeta lifted the two children by grabbing on to their shirts, both were curled up in tight balls as they dangled in front of Vegeta. Vegeta growled loudly as Trunks peered out of his protective cocoon. His father's pupils were very small and pulsating as several veins were popping out of his neck and forehead.  
  
"Hi dad." Trunks staggard.  
  
"Don't you ever, ever, ever," Vegeta took a deep breath as his head slowly began to stop shaking, "come near me for the next....forty eight hours!" Vegeta said as he dropped the two friends from his grasp. Both ran to the corner of the room again and nodded several times as Vegeta turned around and walked out of the room. Bulma sighed and ran to her son's side, finally releasing Vegeta's arm.  
  
"Are you ok? I would get outta here if I were you." Bulma said as she hugged her son, she knew that Vegeta loved their son, but he wouldn't hesitate to kill him if the chance arose.  
  
"Good idea. We can stay at Goten's. Come on!" Trunks said as they both flew out the large open window and into the distance. Bulma waved to her son as he flew faster then she had ever seen him fly before, she sighed and walked out of her son's room only to be shoved against the wall by a smirking Saiyajin.  
  
"That leaves 47 hours and 58 minutes." Vegeta said as he leaned down and kissed his mate's neck passionately. Bulma smiled as Vegeta lifted her in his arms and carried her to their bedroom and shut the door.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his muscular waist and walked towards his large closet until he caught glimps of his hair in a mirror. He began a quick inspection just as Bulma walked past him.  
  
"What's your problem?" Bulma asked as she looked at the prince of saiyajins messing around with his hair.  
  
"It sprouted a new one!" Vegeta exclaimed as he pointed at another gray hair that had appeared next to the original one. "The brat." Vegeta said as he stood up straight and looked into space.  
  
"He hasn't shown his face in however long it's been, it isn't his fault, maybe you are just getting old. I mean... ummm... maybe losing battles.. Shit." Bulma said as Vegeta looked down at her, she knew she had crossed the line, again. However he somehow managed to remain three inches taller the Bulma, helping them both.  
  
"You think I caused these?" Vegeta asked calmly as he pointed at the hairs on his head. "I think that you know what caused these. THAT DAMN CHILD OF YOURS!" Vegeta screamed loudly.  
  
"It isn't his fault, he hasn't shown his face, just like YOU told him too." Bulma said becomming more irritated with Vegeta by the minute.  
  
"That boy stills has 23 hours and 12 minutes to screw up!" Vegeta said as he walked to the closet and shut the door.  
  
"The door is the next one Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta walked out of the closet with his head held high. "I knew that. Just testing you woman." Vegeta then walked out the door and into the kitchen.  
  
"Don't you want some clothes?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I don't plan on staying in them long." Vegeta said as he began to make a jelly sandwich, Bulma sighed and took a shower.  
  
***  
  
Novi sighed and wiped the sweet off her forehead and looked down at the ball of energy she had gathered. It was a shade of emerald green that had a picture of the pyramids inside of it. She smiled as she lifted it into her pale hands that began to shake.  
  
"That's awesome, if I do say so myself. I guess that I do. Ha! I crack myself up." Novi said as she began to walk out of the dark woods, she needed to decide who she would pull the prank on this time. "I got it!" She said and began to fly towards her first victim.  
  
***  
  
"Man Goten I'm hungry." Trunks said as he grabbed his stomach, it growled loudly as they entered Capsule Corps.'s large kitchen.  
  
"I am in the mood for... A jelly donut." Both of the friends began to drool as they imagined a pile of jelly donuts full of ewey gooy flavor.  
  
"We have a donut maker, and jelly!" Trunks said as he walked to the large refrigerator and took out a large jar of jelly, he then walked over to the contour where a white appliance was open and plugged in.  
  
"Do you know what you are doing?" Goten asked his friend.  
  
"Of course I do. I mean come on, I am a genius."  
  
"Well the son of one."  
  
"Shut up and help me." Both the demi Saiayajins began to levitate until they reached the machine and they began to pour jelly on the black surface. Goten then closed the lid and held it down firmly waiting for the donut to be ready.  
  
***  
  
"Do you smell something?" Bulma asked as she sat up in bed.  
  
"Not really..." Vegeta kissed her shoulder and the shuddered as he smelt a repulsive odor. They both looked around and Bulma stood up with the blanket wrapped around her, Vegeta stood and went to take another shower.  
  
Bulma walked into the kitchen to see a small fire on the counter top. Her mouth dropped open as she saw Trunks and Goten trying to put out the flames with Vegeta's cat. Bulma remained silent in the doorway.  
  
"Mom! Run for your life! Save yourself!" Trunks said as he waved Vegeta, the howling cat, in the air.  
  
"Trunks I would put down Vegeta's cat and run away." Bulma said as she put out the fire with the near by fire-extinguisher. Both Trunks and Goten looked at each other realizing that they had burnt Vegeta's cat's tail, making it wail loudly. All three of them knew that Vegeta would come running to the aid of his cat, he loved it more then Bulma and Trunks, combined.  
  
"Vegeta?! What's wrong?! Daddy's coming." The cat looked at Trunks and then laid on his side as to play with Vegeta's emotions to punish Trunks further. He continued wailing as Vegeta entered the kitchen. "My baby!" Vegeta said as he ran to his moaning cat. He lifted him up gently and stroked his back, he then inspected the room slowly as the rage built within him. "Who did this?!"  
  
"Calm down, the veins they are popping out of your head again. You are going to get another gray hair." Bulma said as she walked over to the distraught Saiyajin. Trunks and Goten began to tip toe towards the door until Vegeta turned and looked at the two children.  
  
"You! You did this to my baby!" Vegeta exclaimed as he looked at the clock on the wall. He took a deep breath and looked at the ground with his eyes closed. "You still have seventeen minutes." Goten and Trunks both looked at each other until Vegeta ran towards them with his cat in his arms. "You are going to die!"  
  
"Run Goten!" Trunks exclaimed as the crazed Saiyajin flew towards them. Bulma could do nothing but watch as her mate continued in his pursuit to kill their son. She didn't know what to think until the door bell rang, Bulma opened the door to see Yamcha standing in front of her with a dozen roses in his hands.  
  
"Wow Bulma, you look great." Yamcha said as he checked out his ex who was in nothing but a blanket. Bulma could only think of the perfect timing that Yamcha always seemed to have.  
  
"Yamcha go....wait." A devilish smile came across her face as she began to plot, "Why don't you come in. I've missed you." Bulma said as she opened the door wider. Yamcha smiled and walked past her and sat on the couch. Bulma closed the door and walked up next to Yamcha.  
  
"Man Bulma what is going on here? Why do you have a fire extinguisher in your hands?" Yamcha asked as Bulma sat next to the Z warrior, she then seductively laid across him and smiled. Yamcha closed his eyes and blushed lightly. "I didn't know that you would be this forward."  
  
"You look great." Bulma said loudly so Vegeta could hear, And and hear Vegeta did. He stopped chasing his victims and looked out in the living room to see Bulma tracing Yamcha's chest with her finger. Vegeta looked at Bulma and then at his cat.  
  
"Daddy has to go for a second." Vegeta said as he laid his cat on the feather pillow. The cat began to stand until Vegeta kissed the top of it's head. "Don't try to stand it will waste your strength. Once I get back from beating the shit out of that ass hole Yamcha I will be back to take you to the hospital. It isn't as bad as it looks, your hair will grow back, thicker then ever!" Vegeta said as he pet his cat once more before walking over to Yamcha and Bulma.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye Bulma saw Vegeta walking towards them, she then looked at Yamcha and nibbled his ear, she knew it was pay back time. Yamcha smiled and began to kiss her neck as Vegeta froze in his tracks. His pupils began to pulsate again as Bulma leaned down and kissed Yamcha on the lips passionately.  
  
Vegeta remained frozen as he watched his mate kiss another loser, however their kiss was drawn short as Yamcha looked up as he felt an enormous ki begin to rise. He looked behind Bulma to see a super Saiyajin 4 Vegeta. Bulma smiled and bite her finger playfully.  
  
"Oh Vegeta, I didn't see you there. My bad." She smiled and skipped off towards her room. She didn't want to see what was about to happen, it wasn't going to be pretty. After half and hour the ki blast had died down and Bulma emerged from the room with a yellow sun dress on with her hair pulled back in a high pony tail.  
  
She entered the living room to see Vegeta kneeling by his burnt cat. She couldn't help but giggle slightly as Vegeta lifted the cat gently in his arms and began to fly.  
  
"Where are you going?" Bulma asked.  
  
"The ER, my baby is hurt." Vegeta said as he held back the tears in his eyes and flew out the new sun roof, compliments of Yamcha. 


	3. Many Meetings

Chapter Three  
  
Vegeta returned to his large house several hours later with his cat in his arms, it was now dusk as the hot sun was finally setting. The cat purred as Vegeta stroked the top of his orange head, around the cat's tail was a plain white bandage that was wrapped tightly. Vegeta couldn't believe that his own offspring had done this to his Vegeta Jr., it was a line that should not of been crossed.  
  
"Hey Vegeta! Is your cat ok?" Came a voice from around the corner. Vegeta quickly stopped and inspected his surroundings, there was not a trace of anyone or a strange ki reading. He then looked behind him to see Novi standing there with the ball of energy in her hands.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, he knew that Novi was there to cause trouble, that was the kind of sprite that she was, a trouble maker. He sighed as he put his cat down and obidently the cat ran towards Capsule Corp. Vegeta looked as his cats body disappeared in the distance and then slowly turned to see Novi cirlcling him, he did not take well to this and began to sink into a fighting stance.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun." Novi smiled and tosed the ball lightly in the air and caught it once again. She looked at the energy and then to Vegeta with a small smile on her face. "I'll miss you though." She stood up straight and waved for a moment making Vegeta lift an eyebrow as she pitched the ball straight towards Vegeta with an amazing amount of strength.  
  
As the ball of energy hit him he looked up as the dust cleared, he stood and brusted the green off of his clothes and looked over to Novi disappointed, Novi continued to smile. "What were you trying to do? Tickle me to death?" Vegeta laughed coldly.  
  
"Not really. I was trying to do this." Novi closed her eyes and raised her arms. Vegeta looked up as streams of light began to emerge from Novi's palms, Novi continued creating the beams of light until her eyes shot open and quickly brought her arm's down, making her palms face Vegeta. The light soon began to engulf the Saiyajin Prince that stood the dumb founded.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Vegeta said as he glared at Novi.  
  
She smiled and looked at Vegeta who was looking around for an exit but to no avail. She then whispered, "I'm helping Gohan with his studies." Vegeta took a moment and then screamed as a strange sensation came over him and he was lifted from the ground and began to vanish.  
  
"You are going to pay for this Novi!" Vegeta yelled as he began to fade.  
  
"Oh, I don't think so." She smiled as the prince of saiyajin's vanished from her sights and appeared in another.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta stood and rubbed the top of his head, whatever had happened he couldn't remember, but it must not of been to pleasant. As he opened his eyes they squinted at the amount of light present in what he thought was his bedroom, but to his surprise, he found himself at a lose for words. Initially all he saw were gigantic collums that rose up from all points in the room to support a ceiling that seemed to stand at least 100 feet above his head. He looked towards the sun that was visable through long windows that traveled up the massive walls and some onto the ceilings, everything was a sand color or made of stone. As he stood he felt the warm of the hard floor and discovered a white marble to surround him making the sun shine even more in the suana.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" Vegeta said as he began to walk towards the large open door in front of him, it wasn't quiet a door, more of an open recess in the wall. His footsteps echoed loudly causing him to look down to see his feet in a pair of gold sandals. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Vegeta said as he inspected his new shoes and as he was looking down he caught his reflection in the white tile and had to keep himself from fainting.  
  
Rather then his modern clothes including NIKE pants and his wife beater he found himself in a skirt and gold embrodery to match. His white skirt came down to his knees and was strangly wrapped around his waist with a golden belt, and his new shirt was no more then a golden necklace that he found very intricate and to him, femine. He looked up to his head to see his hair remailed the same except for the absence of the two grey hairs he had come to loathe so much, he smirked at this but his face returned to it's usual state as he continued to look at the rest of his outfit.  
  
"This is ridiculous, I'm a warrior! Not a house wife." Vegeta said as he heard footsteps coming towards him. He instinctivly prepared a ki blast in his hands just in case until the person who immerged was, stupid. He lifted his head and was ready to fire but held back at the last second as the man imerged from around the coner, rather then an alien it was Trunks, only several years older being about seventeen. He was dressed in almost the same clothes as Vegeta with the exception for the excessive gold and smiled as he caught glimps of his father. Vegeta, completely dumbfounded, raised his eyebrow as his son began to speak.  
  
"Father we have been searching for you for hours! We have a slave that was caught stealing bread from the bazaar. We need you to decide a punishment." Trunks smiled in Vegeta's oh so familiar way taking Vegeta a back, he had never seen his son look so, evil.  
  
Trunks then looked back from where he had come and called out in some strange language that Vegeta had never heard before. After this call Piccolo and an older version of Goten entered the room with a badly beaten Goku in their arms. Vegeta, astonished, blinked several times and wiped his eyes to make sure he wasn't a wonderful dream that he would have to wake from. Instead of Goku's usual smiling face he stared at the group with a look of horror in his black eyes, and rather then his usual Gi he wore a torn white clothe that was very, very, very dirty.  
  
"Pharaoh," Piccolo paused while he bowed as Vegeta walked towards the three, "this is the slave that was caught stealing." He kept his head down as he spoke to make sure that he couldn't make eye contact with Vegeta.  
  
"What a predicament you are in Kakkorrot." Vegeta said coldly. Goku bowed his head lower knowing that nothing good was going to come from this.  
  
"What are you going to do with him father?" Trunks asked eagerly.  
  
"Tell me, do you like to kill boy?" Vegeta said looking at his son.  
  
"Well yes. Isn't that what you taught me?"\  
  
Vegeta's heart swelled with joy and amazement as he heard his son speak of enjoyment in death. He looked at his son with a very blank stare for several moments until Trunks finally spoke.  
  
"Are you feeling well?"  
  
"I'm fine, I have never been more proud of you boy." Vegeta said as he looked at his son. He wondered why this son, in a skirt, could be better then his son in the present time.  
  
"The punishment Pharaoh?" Goten said as he remained looking at the ground.  
  
"Why don't you make him a my personal slave. I wouldn't kill anyone in a way that was that cowardly." Vegeta said as he walked past the four who stood in awe.  
  
"Father, are you sure that you feel well, this man just. . . stole. What if the other peasants do the same because of this?" Trunks said while following his father.  
  
"There are worse crimes in this world Trunks and knowing him he will help me more then he could dead." Vegeta smirked as he marveled at his own knowledge, he considered himself very wise, and loved it when Trunks actually listened to him. He continued to inspect the area realizing just how rich it was and began to enjoy his situation more and more.  
  
Trunks could only look at his father as they continued to walk around the open room, inspecting every last detail until Vegeta heard his name being called, well Pharaoh. Rather then the two bulky men, Chi Chi appeared before the two looking rather, different. Unlike her usual motherly clothes she was in a yellow silk dress that was tied with golden string at the waist, her eyes were emphasized with red eye liner that made them stand out immensly. She looked much better then Vegeta had remembered and was only taken out of his staring state when his son elbowed him in the side to bring him back down to what ever reality this was.  
  
"Pharaoh, the queen wishes to see you." Chi Chi said as she bowed before Vegeta. He rolled his eyes as he started to get sick of this Pharaoh thing. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest with his eyes closed.  
  
"What the hell is your problem woman. I don't think that you get this, I AM NOT THE PHARAOH. Was that easy enough to understand?!" Vegeta said coldly. Both Trunks and Chi Chi looked very confused as they looked up at Vegeta.  
  
"What do you mean you aren't the Pharaoh. Father do you have a fever?" Trunks asked again looking at his father.  
  
"No, I don't have a fever. I am telling you that this damn Sprite did this to me."  
  
"Sprite? What's a Sprite father?"  
  
"Will you stop! How do I get out of here?" Vegeta said as he began to run around the room looking for an exit. Trunks and Chi Chi stood and looked at each other and then at Vegeta.  
  
"Is he ok?" Chi Chi whispered.  
  
"I have no idea." Trunks replied.  
  
"Damn you Novi! Get me out of this place!"  
  
"What's a Novi? Is it a new God?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
"I'm not quiet sure." Trunks said. "Father why don't you go and see mother. She is waiting for you. I will go and. . . train." Trunks eagerly looked for an exit as he rushed out of the room before Vegeta could speak in protest.  
  
"This way Pharaoh." Chi Chi said as she began to walk through yet another doorway! Vegeta rolled his eyes and realized that he would need to find a way out of this place, but he needed to figure out where he was first. He followed Chi Chi until she stopped and opened a door, Vegeta stepped into the new room only to see the door close almost instantly behind him. He went back to the door and tried to open it but found it locked somehow, he seriously considered just Ki blasting the door but on second thought decided he may not want to draw the attension to himself.  
  
"Are they trying to kill me now?" Vegeta thought as he looked around.  
  
"Vegeta, what took you so long?" A voice said to Vegeta's back. He immedetaly turned around and crouched down into his fighting stance until he checked for Ki, finding none he stood back up. He looked forward to see a cloud of silk blocking his vision of the woman who had called him by his name. He began to walk forward moving the obstructions with his hands until he reached the other side of the silk forest. There before him lay a bed that was made of several pillows and silk sheets, and on top of the sheets was Bulma, only she was completely different. Although she retained the same features in this world as the last, her blue hair was long and falling past the small of her back, she looked much younger and less stressed. Unlike Chi Chi, Bulma was in a gown made of purple and blue silk that flowed over the edge of the bed and to the floor, around her head was a golden headband that took the shape of a snake which matched her golden sandals.  
  
Vegeta blinked as he looked over his mate from head to toe, about six or seven times. "Ok, why are you here?" Vegeta asked as he kept himself from drooling, he had to admit, this was the sexiest he had ever seen Bulma. She looked at him with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Well I am here because I am the queen. I think..." Bulma said as she looked at a confused Vegeta. "Are you feeling ok?"  
  
"How many times are you damn people going to ask me that?!" Vegeta vented his frustration.  
  
"Forgive me Pharaoh, I will leave you then." Bulma said as she stood and began to walk past Vegeta. As she walked past him he caught the sent of her perfume and went wild. It was much different then the crap she wore in the other reality, this smell he had never experienced before and wanted more.  
  
Vegeta looked at his mate as she began to open the door and then thought to himself. "Wait a second. What the hell am I doing!" He quickly grabbed Bulma's shoulder and drew her closer to him. She couldn't help but smirk as Vegeta leaned over to kiss her and lifted her into his arms.  
  
***  
  
The next afternoon Vegeta awoke when he heard a loud pounding on the door. He, being semi conscious, rose from the bed and wrapped a blanket around his waist. As he walked towards the door he scratched his head remembering the strange dream that he had had the night before.  
  
Once he reached the door he opened it to see Gohan standing before him, only it wasn't Gohan. Rather then the seven year old twerp he was a young grown man that stood with a pile of books in his hand.  
  
Vegeta snapping out of his dazed state looked at Gohan and then around. Sure enough it was no dream, he was still in this strange world. Bulma lay on the bed, still asleep and Vegeta remained in a skirt.  
  
"Pharaoh! Forgive me." Gohan looked down and began to walk away as Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am the new tutor for Trunks."  
  
"What day is this?"  
  
"I'm not sure, we don't really have a day system yet." Gohan said looking at the ground. "But if we charted the stars and planets patterns then we could, I got it!" Gohan said taking a note of a piece of papyrus in his hands.  
  
"Wait, are you telling me that you come everyday?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Well yes. Trunks must be taught to rule the kingdom, he must never get any time off."  
  
"I could get used to this." Vegeta said relaxing a little. No more interuptions from that twerp! Vegeta thought to himself. He then looked at Gohan that hadn't moved after taking his notes. "Well, why are you still here?"  
  
"Forgive me Pharaoh, do you know where your son is?"  
  
"To hell if I know, I think that he was talking about going to train or something, but I have important buisness I must attend to." Vegeta then shut the door in Gohan's face without even saying goodbye, he turned around to see Bulma, who remained asleep. As he walked closer to her he couldn't help but stare at her beauty, he lay next to her and kissed her bare forehead. He was going to be sure to take full advantage of this 'Saturday School'. 


	4. Lotus Flowers in the Desert

Chapter Four  
  
The streets of Memphis were the same as many towns in Vegeta's kingdom, they were full of life as well as mindless droans that worked for him. The populus walked up and down the streets selling, buying, and trading goods with one another as if it were the end of the world. There seemed to be little on everyones mind's as Trunks walked past them, happy to be able to move freely, rather then his royal clothes he wore a brown hooded cloak to hide his royal status. It was so simple, it was genious!  
  
Each street corner held a new form of entertainment from the other, weither it be dancers, merchants, jugglers, fire breathers, ect, this town had it. Trunks couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of all the commoners situations, they had the right to move are freely, to some extent, and to be there own person, he had to be a prince. He continued to contemplate as he approached a woman on a near street corner who held in her hands several flowers.  
  
"Videl! Could I get a Lotus from you today?" Trunks asked as he approached the loud woman.  
  
"Well of course you can, you know me, I am here to sell." She smiled as she handed Trunks the pink and white colored flower from her hand. "Going to see the girl of yours? What is she going to want with a slave like you?" Trunks smiled as he took the flower and handed Videl her money.  
  
"I don't know, but there is something that I can't forget about her."  
  
"It's called love. Now go and get her." Videl smiled and placed the money in a bag in her pocket. She smiled at Trunks and pointed down a street, Trunks thanked her as he took off in the direction that she had pointed. "What silly fools people are when they're in love." She laughed to herself and continued to sell her flowers.  
  
Around the corner at the end of the street lay a booth that was very crowded indeed. People awed as the juggler would through his flaming sticks in the air and catch them without a second thought. The music played behind them was something very new and modern that Trunks did enjoy; as he approached he caught glimpse of the dancers moving to the music. They were in long dresses that came to their ankles as to not get in the way of their moving feet, rather then clothe they were made out of very cheap silk and had several stains all over them. The four dancers moved to the same beat and took the same steps but were all very different, their colors were yellow, green, red, and finally blue.  
  
This woman in blue made Trunks' heart skip a beat as she smiled while moving her feet and kicking in the air. He golden hair was pulled back into a braid that fell to the small of her back with decorative ordiments in her hair. She too wore make up around her eyes that made them shoot out into the crowd, however the bottom half of her face was covered by a blue veil that left any many wondering about her true beauty. Trunks was in awe of her beauty and couldn't take his eyes off of her, he held the flower in his hand and found that he needed to wipe the sweat from his palms, he always got nervous before speaking to the blue clad beauty.  
  
Suddenly the song came to an end and the crowd dispersed, some leaving money and some not, and going back to their daily ruitines. Trunks stayed back as he watched her lean down to gather up some of the change thrown to them and placed it in the jugglers hand and he then placed it in his pocket. She then stood and made eye contact with Trunks who had still not moved from the spot he had been for the past several minutes. Without warning the woman jumped from the stage and ran to Trunks, before he could think her arms were around his neck and they were kissing passionatly in the middle of the street.  
  
"I've missed you." The girl said softly. "Where have you been?" She then looked around and pulled him back into an alley way near the tax collectors building.  
  
"I haven't been anywhere, the only place I know is with you." Trunks said softly. "I am going to tell father about you. He will bless us, I know it!" Trunks said as he kissed his her once more.  
  
"Don't! You can't!" She pleaded as a look of terror came over her face. "I'm an entertainer Trunks, you are a Prince, you are going to be a king. You're father would sooner have me killed then to see you with me."  
  
"Nothing can keep true love apart." Trunks said as he looked at the girl before him, she looked both beautiful and happy as she heard Trunks say those words. "If I can't be with you, I would die. If you care that much, why don't we run far away. Somewhere where no one will know us and we could start over." Trunks said as he smiled. Marron looked truly happy as he said this but soon turned away from Trunks and began to walk with her head down.  
  
"You know I couldn't ever do that to you. It was your fate to be a king, mine to be an entertainer. I know how much it means to you to impress your father, Trunks, maybe you should go."  
  
"Marron, I am not going to leave you, I couldn't. With out you, there is no life, with out you there is no me. You complete me." Trunks grabbed Marron's arm before she had a chance to run further away, she wanted anything but to be held by him, he made her simply melt. She tried not to look into his eyes, but he lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her lips softly.  
  
"Fine, I'll go with you to meet the Pharaoh." Marron said looking at Trunks with an annoyed look on her face as if it were a chore.  
  
Trunks kissed her once again and as he pulled away had the largest smile he had ever had before. Marron tried not to laugh at his goofy state but found it hard as he began to speak twently million words a minute. "OH! He will love you just as much as I do, ok, not as much as me but he will love you so much!" Trunks smiled and kissed his love once more before running towards the palace, leaving in Marron's hand a single Lotus flower.  
  
***  
  
"Pharaoh, Queen how are you?" Pan bowed as she spoke before the two sitting in their thrones. Rather then a colorful gown like most of the other ladies, Pan wore a white clothe dress with some gold around the edges as a trim, her hair was rather long and worn down with a veil over the top made of a sheer white silk. Her, like all the ladies eyes, were outlined with the same black liner making them stand out to anyone who looked.  
  
"We've been better." Bulma smirked towards Vegeta making him want her even more, in the reality Bulma was a lusty carefree individual that, well, Vegeta loved. "Trunks should be here soon, don't worry." Unlike Bulma's bedroom clothes, she was in a richly color gold dress that flowed far past her feet in the back forming a train of gold, her arm was covered in body art that Vegeta had not seen prior to but found it rather interesting, and on the other she wore another golden snake that matched most of her jewlery.  
  
"Pan!" A girl ran into the room rather informally and did not bow before Vegeta and Bulma puzzling Vegeta greatly. She was in a very rich gown, similar to Bulma's only shorter, ending at her ankles rather then having a train behind her, she too had the snake ordiment around her arm, and blue hair. As Vegeta inspected the girl he noticed how similar she looked to Bulma with her outfit, body, and blue hair.  
  
"Who is that?" Vegeta asked his mate quietly making Bulma turn to him with a shocked and almost disgusted look on her face. Before she could answer the girl ran up to Vegeta and kissed him on the cheek, taking him aback. Vegeta looked at the girl who ran back down towards Pan and then to Bulma who looked so utterly confused it made Vegeta uncomfortable.  
  
"That's your daughter Vegeta." Vegeta gasp aloud because it seemed everyone in the court turned to him.  
  
"What? I have a daughter?" Vegeta couldn't grasp the idea as the girl returned to their side and bowed before her two parents.  
  
"Bra why aren't you with your hand maiden?" Bulma questioned as Vegeta continued to stare with his mouth hung open.  
  
"She was with Goten last I saw her." Bra thought outloud. "I can't very well be around a soilder with his woman, it isn't right."  
  
"The girl, I knew there was something wrong with her." Bulma motioned for Piccilo to come to her side, he complied and bowed. As he leaned over Bulma whispered something to him in a tounge that Vegeta had never heard before and couldn't make out.  
  
Piccilo stood and bowed once again before exiting the room without saying a word. Vegeta looked at his mate who was rather regal, he couldn't help but think he had rubbed off on her more in the world then the other, but decided to calm his curiosity.  
  
"What is he doing?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"He is going to get that whore of a hand maiden and send her to the streets. Slave!"  
  
Bulma grabbed the attention of a woman who was on her knees in the large throne room, she was hidden behind one of the statues and appeared to be washing the sand off of it and polishing the floor as well. Her hands were red and sore as she stood and walked towards Bulma who seemed to have no compassion towards the blond worker. As she walked up to them Vegeta noticed something very familiar about her, her blond hair, body shape, and before he knew it A-18 stood before him.  
  
She wasn't nearly as lively as she was in his reality, she was obidient and didn't speak. Rather then her fashion sence in the present time she was only given a brown gown that was dirty with stains from cleaning the large palace, her hands were scabbed and worked down to the bone it seemed as Vegeta inspected her boney body with his eyes.  
  
"Yes queen?" A-18 asked with her head bowed.  
  
"It's your lucky day." Bulma smiled as A-18 looked up for the first time. "You are to be my daughter's new hand maiden." A-18 looked more excited then Vegeta had ever seen her and tried not to laugh. Before Vegeta could speak A-18 was following Bra and Pan out of the throne room and towards another.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? That's an android." Bulma looked at Vegeta like he was crazy as she felt his forehead and felt her own.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked looking concerned.  
  
"I'm fine. Never mind." Vegeta said as he leaned back in his throne. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, this Bulma wasn't the same, just like this world. He missed him home and he missed having Bulma arguing with him, that was one thing that intriqued him the most about her, before her, no one challenged him, and he loved a challenge. He truthfully wanted to get home and be with her and his cat.  
  
"Pharaoh, praise you." Krillun said as he walked into the large room, Bulma smiled and nodded at the new member of the court. Vegeta jumped forward and almost fell from his chair as he looked at the short man before him.  
  
"What are you doing here Q-ball?" Everyone looked up at Vegeta with terror in their eyes, Krillun looked confused at the tone the Vegeta had used and the remark he used to great him. Bulma looked at her husband and then at Krillun.  
  
"Pharaoh, that is the high priest." Bulma said pointing to Krillun. Rather then the small skirt that Vegeta was accustumed to people wearing Krillun was in a long green garb with the eye of Ra in the middle of his chest, and he also held a staff. He walked in plain sandals and wore no jewlery or make up as other men seemed to too.  
  
"Baldy there? Why?" Vegeta asked coldly.  
  
"Because you chose me several moons ago Pharaoh." Krillun said. "Have you been effected by an evil spirit? Come we must get it out of you mighty Pharaoh." Krillun said as he began to run towards Vegeta.  
  
"I'm fine, never mind, I don't need a God damn exorsism! You may leave us." Vegeta said matter of factly towards the very confused man. Krillun bowed as he turned to leave, he didn't want to be there either, the king was acting strange, and he was going to find out why.  
  
Bulma then stood and motioned for the two guards to close the door and leave them, they did without a word or question and soon the room was silent. Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Bulma got the courage to speak.  
  
"What's wrong? You haven't been yourself lately. Are you ill? Do you need me to do something?"  
  
"Have you noticed? You don't say very much for me to think that you do." Vegeta looked away from his mate and towards the floor without making eye contact with her. Before he could look up he saw Bulma kneel before him and place her hands on each of his knee's. He looked at her hands and then at her to see only concern and worry in her eyes.  
  
"I'm not supposed to speak to you like this Pharaoh, but I can't hold it in anymore. First you don't know your own daughter, second you say someone is an android, whatever that may be, and then you call the head priest a Q-ball! The Gods could damn us, don't you care."  
  
Vegeta stood and took hold of both of Bulma's hands making her stand close to him. Their breathing was the same as Vegeta gently kissed Bulma on the lips and then her forehead. "I'm sorry, I know I haven't been the same, I guess, but there is all a good reason for this. Would you like to hear it?" Vegeta asked as Bulma looked into his eyes. She smiled and kissed him hungrily throwing Vegeta off guard once again, but he wouldn't complain, before he realized anything they were on the ground in each other's arms just as Trunks walked into the empty room.  
  
"I have never oh my mighty Ra!" Trunks said as he saw his parents on the ground making sweat love. He quickly turned around as Vegeta and Bulma stood fixing their attire.  
  
Vegeta stormed out of the room mumbling, "Not even in a different dimension, damn that child!"  
  
"You were saying Trunks?" Bulma said as she stood and took her sons arm and walked towards the hall. It was very large and the two seemed like ants compared to the large pillars and ceilings rising above them.  
  
"I have never been so happy in my life mom! Can you meet me in the throne room at dawn tomorrow with father?" Trunks asked sheepishly.  
  
"I suppose so, why?" Bulma asked, she was rather confused with Trunks and Vegeta's attitudes as of late, they were both acting very, very different.  
  
"You'll see. Thanks." Trunks kissed his mother on the cheek and then ran to the armory where he met Goten leaving Bulma alone in the empty hallway.  
  
Goten was not his usual self as he stood guard in one of the many hallways of the palace, his eyes had the life taken out of them and seemed to stare into space. "What's wrong?" Trunks asked as he approached his friend.  
  
"I got Paris banished. I didn't mean to, but Bulma didn't want me to leave." Goten said with sorrow.  
  
"It's ok, there are plenty of others in this kingdom. But only one for me." Trunks smiled and leaned against the wall. Goten followed his best friends example as the two drank some water and talked all after noon.  
  
"This girl sounds like quiet the catch, a lot like Paris." Goten said.  
  
"Why don't I go and talk to my mother about letting Paris back in the palace." Trunks said plainly.  
  
"Would you?! You are the best friend a guy could have!" Goten said quickly.  
  
"Prince! The king and you are needed with the war counsel." Piccolo said as he looked at Trunks who was sitting on the ground. Goten quickly stood and avoided eye contact with Piccolo. He was the head guard and someone that you didn't cross.  
  
"Very well. See you later Goten." Trunks said as he walked with Piccillo towards one of the large rooms in the middle of the palace. Goten bowed his head and stood in attension until the two turned the corner. 


End file.
